Mixed Fates
by iamarebel
Summary: Mr. Tiny is trying to make another prophecy come true: the union of the vampaneze and vampire. And he plans on using Steve and Diana. But little does he know that this has already come true. Full summary inside
1. The Prophecy

Mixed Fates 

Summary: Mr. Tiny is trying to make another prophecy come true: the union of the vampaneze and vampire. And he plans on using Steve and Diana. But little does he know that this has already come true. Can Diana Shan, half-vampire and Larten Crepsley's assistant, handle parenthood and stop Mr. Tiny from harming her baby? Looks like her life's getting more complicated than before. FemDarenxSteve

AN: I don't own Cirque du Freak or any characters except the female Darren Shan. But it'd be pretty cool if I did own it.

Ch.1: The Prophecy

Desmond Tiny smiled as he looked over a book from the Vampire Counsel's library. There was a prophecy in that particular book that immediately took his attention away from the war he wanted to bring on, and to the prophecy of the union of a vampaneze and a vampire, more specifically, a child born from a vampaneze and vampire parent. Tiny smiled at that moment; he recalled the relationship young Diana Shan and the one known as Steve had before the two were separated by their destinies, with Diana living with the Cirque du Freak and Steve going to live with his people, the vampaneze. Yes, those two would be the ones to make this prophecy come true. Yes, yes, this will work. Time till tell and the hand of destiny will soon shine down on his two protégés. Yes, with just a touch of destiny…

Tiny placed the Book of Prophecies back on the shelf and head out of the library. Some of the Vampire Generals that were outside the library nodded to him as he passed and he smiled in return. His car was outside when he exited the building and the a small person openes the door for him.

"Thank you, my pet. In, in." Tiny hopped in the back and the small person closed the door as it got in.

"Go on." Tiny ordered and the car drove away.

TBC…

Ooh, what excitement! Tiny's found a new prophecy, and it looks like a messy one! Make sure to r&r so I can update faster!


	2. Truth and Consequences

Another day, another great chapter! Time to take a look at what Diana and the rest of the Freaks are doing at the Cirque and later on, what Steve's up to.

AN: I don't own any characters from Cirque du Freak. But again, I wish I did

Ch.2: Truth and Consequences of their actions

Diana Shan sighed as she opened her new coffin from Mr. Crepsley. She was surprised at how much more comfortable she was in it than sleeping in a bed. She guessed that a coffin, though creepy as it seems, was much better than some lumpy ol' bed. Diana stretched her arms over her head and hopped out. Evra was probably outside, since his own bed was empty. Diana changed into a fresh set of clothes that Rebecca made especially for her. Diana inhaled the fresh air and stepped outside the tent. Evra was sitting outside, working on his vespa when she walked over to him.

"Morning, Vamplina. How's it going?" Diana sat down next to him, so she could watch him fix it.

"Morning, my half-vampire friend. How was your sleep?" Evra stopped for a moment to look at her, and grimaced. There were dark circles under her eyes, though Diana probably wasn't affected by them. Evra noticed his best friend was acting so strange lately, and it was really starting to get him worried about her.

"Good as any of my other nights of sleep, I suppose." Diana didn't want to admit it, but she'd been having nightmares ever since that fight between her and Steve, her best friend before she was turned into a half-vampire. The dreams really scared the hell out of her and she didn't want Mr. Crepsley to know, because that talk was just girl talk, and as Mr. Crepsley says, "which should be directed to Truska for advise on teenage girl problems". And when he said this, Diana couldn't help but think 'dude. You're the one who blooded me. It's your own fault that you bloody blooded a teenage girl!' Diana sighed and looked around the Cirque. Everyone was up and about, doing their chores or eating breakfast. Now that Diana though about it, she'd hadn't fed in sometime. So, Diana stood, told Evra she going to go feed. Evra nodded and wished her good luck. Diana snorted, but thanked him anyway. After the fight with Steve, Diana had gotten used to drinking human blood, so Mr. Crepsley was happy and didn't nag her about it anymore. And though Diana didn't like it as much as she used to, she knew it was necessary if she were to survive in the world.

Once Diana was out of the Cirque's camping ground, she began to flit to the next town. Flitting was like really fast running, so she'd get anywhere within a few seconds or minutes. Yeah, she was that good. But not as good as Mr. Crepsley. He was the best out of the two of them at flitting to one place to another. Diana shook her head, clearing her head of unneeded thoughts and began her hunt.

Half-hour later….

Diana rubbed spit on the cut she made on the human woman she found camping by herself. She always made sure that no one was around when she was feeding, otherwise, that could mean big trouble for her. Diana stood and sighed; just another day in the life of a vampire. Diana moved around the sleeping woman and walked into the woods. After a minute or two, she had to stop because she was feeling really nauseated. She bent over and placed her hand over her mouth. 'What was this? I've never felt sick after a feeding.' Diana waited until the nausea had passed before breaking into a run and then flitting her way back to the Cirque. This was something she was definitely telling Mr. Crepsley when she got back.

With Steve at the Vampaneze lair…

Steve sighed as he lay in his plush and comfy bed in his new home. His mom probably hasn't noticed he was gone, and he didn't really care. The one person that was on his mind, almost constantly, was Diana. He hated to admit it, but he really missed her company. They were quite the pair growing up, and they always had each other's backs. Steve took out his phone and went to his video section. The only video on there was of Diana when she had stolen his phone and left a birthday message on it last year. He opened it and put it in full view and pressed play.

Steve smiled when Diana's face came into view and started to speak.

'Hey, Steve. Well, I'm just here to say happy birthday. How long has it been since we first met and became best friends? 9-10 years since we met? That is one long decade of friendship, my friend. Anyway, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and can't wait to see you at the party tonight. I just hope you like it and have a fun time. Again, happy birthday.' The video stopped leaving it with a picture of Diana smiling into the phone. Steve smiled and set down his phone. He remembered that day so clearly. She had planned a surprise party for him with her family, along with his mom (he was shocked she even remembered) along with all of their friends from school. But the one he couldn't take his eyes off was Diana. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress, which went with her eyes perfectly. She had huge smile on her face, though he could tell she was nervous about his reaction. Steve had simply smiled, walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug and swinging her in a circle. Everyone was smiling and laughing with them when Steve finally placed her on her feet and they just stared at each other until Mr. Shan had cleared his throat and announced it was time to cut the cake and open presents. Diana had smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, and they followed him into the dining room.

Steve sighed as he also thought back to that night when they had danced to a slow dance. Everyone had been shocked, but not surprised. He remembered the look of approval on Mr. And Mrs. Shan's faces as he danced with Diana. He was happy just dancing there with Diana in his arms, all warm and full of life. But all that changed when they went to the Cirque du Freak show. And when he found out that she had been turned in to a half-vampire. Steve sat up and ran a hand through his hair. But that didn't change his feelings about her. He still thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, even if she was of the undead. Those feelings would never change. He smiled when he though back to the night he and Diana had shared, which just happened. Steve thought it was the most wonderful night of his life, course he knew that they couldn't have a relationship due to the fact that she was a vampire and he was a vampaneze. Steve checked the clock and saw it was time fore his lessons with his mentor that Mr. Tiny had said was the best at teaching young vampaneze of their ways and customs, and Steve couldn't help but agree. He'd learned so much since he arrived there and so much more about the weaknesses of the vampires. He look one last look at a picture that was on his night stand before leaving the room.

The picture on the stand was of Steve and Diana kissing at his birthday party in front of everyone else in the background who were smiling at the two.

Back at the Cirque….

Diana smiled when the Cirque came into view and slowed down to a walk. She looked at the sun and guessed it was about midday. So, it was lunch time. The nausea hadn't come back while she was flitting, but she still wanted to tell Mr. Crepsley about it. Evra has saved her a seat at the fire when they cooked the food for everyone, so she just plotted down beside him and took the plate he offered to her. Hey, blood may keep her alive, but she still liked to eat regular food. They talked and laughed at each other's stupid jokes, got disgusted when Alexander Ribs and Corma Limbs had once again bit into one of Corma's fingers and kissed. It was sweet, but gross at the same time. Diana nearly threw up then and there before Evra suggested they go somewhere else and let them have some privacy. The two lovebirds didn't seem angry, since they were too busy staring at each other. Diana sighed as she walked over to the small couch that was in their tent and sat down. Evra seemed to notice because he came over and sat down beside her.

"Dude, what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked, staring intently at her. Diana looked at Evra. He'd been her best friend since she arrived here with Mr. Crepsley. They had gotten along great and everything; they had the same interest in music, same hobbies. It's like they were meant to be best friends.

"I don't know honestly know, Ev. I'm going to talk to Mr. Crepsley about what happened while I was feeding." At Evra's confused look, she explained about how she felt as though she was going to throw up after she fed.

"That is weird, Di. You should really talk to him. I've never heard of a vampire getting sick after feeding. You must be a special case." Evra joked. Diana rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. Evra faked being hurt while he stood and went to check on his snake. Diana stood and walked out the tent to walk over to Rebecca's trailer where she made the freaks' clothes and costumes. Diana knocked on the door and walked in. Rebecca was standing at the ironing board, obviously ironing clothes.

"Hey, Di. What's going on?" Rebecca asked, setting the iron on the board.

"Nothing much, Becca. Just got back from a feeding. How are things around here?" Diana sat down on a bench and looked around the cluttered trailer. Things were starting to get busy lately around the cirque and Diana didn't know anything that was going on.

"I take it Crepsely's not nagging you anymore about the not feeding on human blood then?" Rebecca was the first person Diana had drank blood from since she had to in order to fight Steve. And she was also the one that told her that even though she drank human blood, she wouldn't lose who she was.

Diana stayed in the costume trailer for about an hour before leaving to let Rebecca work in peace. The sun was setting, so Diana went to Larten's tent to wait for him to wake.

Diana took a seat in front of his coffin and simply waited. She just hoped she wouldn't have to wait long.

15 minutes later…

Luckily she didn't have to wait long. The coffin opened and Larten's orange hair appeared as he sat up. He jumped when he saw Diana staring intently at him and placed a hand over his heart.

"Jesus, Diana. Don't do that, especially when I just woke up. What is it you want?" Crepsley hauled himself out of the wooden coffin and brushed dust off his red cloak. Diana took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, and said, "I think you'd better sit down before I tell you." Mr. Crepsley gave her a look before bringing out a chair, sat down, and motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, so I think there's something wrong with me."

"And why do you say that?" Crepsley asked.

"Well, after I fed today, and I was on my way back, I felt… nauseated. Is that normal or is that not right for a vampire?" Diana sat in front of her mentor and waited for his reply. Larten placed his chin in his hand and stroked it, thinking.

"This is peculiar. Normally, vampires don't feel nausea or anything after feeding. I may have to ask Gavner to come and take a look at you. Has there been any other symptoms?" Larten asked, looking back at his assistant.

Now that Diana thought about it, she had been feeling pretty moody lately, and often lashed out at Evra or anyone else who said something that made her angry for no apparent reason. She voiced these to Larten and he nodded, writing down in his memory notepad. They walked out of his tent and outside.

"I will contact Gavner immediately and you better anticipate his arrival, Diana." Larten smoothed his hair and checked in a puddle of water that his teeth were clean. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I mustn't keep my lady waiting." Without further adue, Larten departed, whistling as he went towards Turska's tent. Diana simply rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and headed back to her and Evra's tent. Evra was sitting on his hammock, gently petting his snake's skin.

"Hey, D. Did you talk to Crepsley about…" Evra placed the sleeping snake on the hammock and sat next to her on the couch. "About your problem?" Evra finished. Diana sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. He said it was unnatural for vampires to feel nausea after a feeding. He's going to send for Gavner to have him take a look at me. Than he walked off to have some face time with Truska." They both made a face at that and laughed. Diana knew she could trust Evra with her secrets and decided to tell him what might be the problem.

Half an hour later…

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You did the naughty with that half-vampaneze Steve, who used to be your best friend/boyfriend. And now you think that you might be.." Evra paused, "pregnant? I thought vampires couldn't have kids." Diana just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Evra. But the signs all point to it. I just can't ignore it. But I'm not jumping to conclusions just yet. I'll wait for Gavner and see what he has to say about it. Promise you won't tell anyone, Evra? Even if they had a knife to your throat?" At his friends pleading face, Evra couldn't have said no, so he nodded his head and promised he would. Diana smiled and thanked him while giving him a big bear hug. Then, the two friends went back to happier conversation, waiting for the fellow vampire general to return.

Gavner didn't arrive until the next night. Larten had been teaching Diana how to really use her fingernails against an enemy. The first time had hurt her fingers, but once she got the hang of it, she did a lot of damage to the poor tree. Larten had laughed quietly when she had a sad look on her face and practically petted the tree, saying she was "sorry". He was glad he chose Diana as his assistant; she was very entertaining and amusing. When he heard a rustle in the bushes he turned and saw his fellow general, Gavner Purl. He smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming, old friend. Diana's been driving herself and me crazy." Gavner smiled and shrugged off his thanks.

"Anything for a friend. Diana, if you'll follow me, I wish to get a complete examination." With that, Diana shared a look with Larten, who nodded to her, before following the vampire general. They talked while they tracked back to the Cirque. Gavner had been trying to get the Vampire Princes to take revenge against the vampaneze because a good friend of theirs, Vincent, had been killed by one. But, as Gavner had told Larten before, the Princes refused to take action, for they feared they would ignite a war with their cousins.

They arrived at Larten's tent and Gavner had her take a seat on a bench and asked her to lie on her back. Diana did as she was told and lied back. Gavner had started to probe her neck, then her ribs, before finally her stomach, which looked a little round.

"Diana, how much have you been eating? You look like you've gained some weight." Gavner stated, probing the stomach a little more.

Diana was appalled. "NO! I am not gaining any weight. I keep my portion sizes the way their supposed to be." She huffed and looked away from Gavner. Gavner smiled and tried to calm her down.

"Relax. I'm only kidding. But your stomach looks a little… round. Diana, have you been… sexually active recently?" Gavner asked a small blush on his face. Diana was also blushing. But she slowly nodded her in confirmation. Gavner sighed and rubbed his face.

"Well, my little half-vampire, it looks like you're pregnant." And with that said, Diana's eyes rolled into the back of her head and passed out.

TBC….


End file.
